


Леди Годива

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, moodboard, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Тумблер-коллаж/Аэстетик, Тумблер-коллаж/Мудборд
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Добросердечная леди Годива не могла равнодушно смотреть на страдания жителей городка , которым ее муж, граф Леофрик, в очередной раз поднял налоги. Она не один раз обращалась к супругу с мольбой сжалиться и отменить поборы.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Леди Годива

**Author's Note:**

> Долгое время граф был непреклонен. Наконец, устав от просьб, он в сердцах заявил, что готов пойти на уступки, если она обнаженной проедет верхом на лошади по улицам города, за который так горячо просит.  
> Граф думал, что поставленное условие слишком унизительно и невыполнимо. Однако леди Годива, поймав мужа на слове, решилась на безумный шаг. Она выехала на площадь города, прикрыв наготу только своими роскошными волосами. Горожане в назначенный час остались дома и закрыли ставни на окнах.  
> Графу ничего не оставалось, как выполнить свое обещание.

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/625cfebca2720b511612607197.jpg)


End file.
